1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of consumer electronics, and specifically to a method, system, player and mobile terminal for online video playback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, more and more users are watching videos on their mobile phones. With the prevalence of wireless fidelity (wifi) and the coming of the age of 4G, long term evolution (LTE) high speed broadband allows users to watch online videos at 2M bps bandwidth. In the near future, people will be able to watch online TV whenever and wherever they are, including on subway or buses, and no longer need to worry about the internet speed.
The growing number of users also gives rise to new requirements on video players, such as smoothly playing a video in accordance with the network traffic and mobile phone specifications. However, existing players cannot test and adjust themselves to the current internet speed, thus cannot automatically choose to play videos encoded at a bit rate suitable for the current internet speed. Whenever users find that a video is not playing smoothly, they must manually choose the video version encoded at a lower bit rate. When the internet speed becomes faster, users must manually switch to a high-definition (HD) version, as the players cannot auto-adjust to the change. In addition, when the video starts, the loading process is slower and the buffer timer is longer if a HD version is chosen.
Therefore, the existing technology needs to be improved and further developed.